


Like The Sun

by jazzaiko



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Just me indulging myself writing something cute, M/M, Opposites Attract, Shy Kim Jongin | Kai, Sunny Kim Jongdae | Chen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzaiko/pseuds/jazzaiko
Summary: They may be different, but perfect for each otherWritten for Tinysparks Round 5: Opposites Attract
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	Like The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I'm challenging myself to write a rare pairing!  
> Thank you, my friends, for the support! Also thank you Mod N as always!  
>  ~~This fic is inspired by someone's fan art, which I will link here upon my reveal.~~ I saw [this fanart by Korangi](https://twitter.com/k_orangi/status/1285441024874053632). I just melted and can't help writing this fic ^^;;
> 
> Hope this fic can brighten your day 😊

Against the setting sun in the background, a face is smiling at him full of love. He's so beautiful and aesthetic as if he's sculpted by the gods themselves. A chiseled body embraces him from behind, full of strength and warmth, giving him the best cuddles. The best boyfriend he could ever ask for.

Until now, Jongdae still can't believe his luck. 

Jongdae is your average college guy from communications major. His grade is average, his height too is average. Sometimes Chanyeol poked fun about his height, but he still tolerates his best friend nevertheless. Together with Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol are often known as the beagle line of the comms department, loud and playful. 

Meanwhile, his boyfriend Jongin is a performance art major one year his junior and hailed as the best in the department. The best dancer, a primadonna, who always gets the main role in every dance production he joined. On stage, he's oozing charisma, entrancing every eye that watches him perform. He's always been the talk of the campus; both girls and guys admire him.

Many love letters and confessions came to Jongin's way, but he always declined. Soon Jongin is known as those beautiful people that are untouchable, only available to be admired from afar. Rumors spread, saying he was cold and arrogant.

But strangely, one day, the charismatic Jongin shyly invited Jongdae for a date. Jongdae wondered how the dancer even knew him, let alone had an interest in him. Jongdae did help as a crew for some of the campus productions Jongin starred in before, but he didn't expect The Jongin to notice him. 

Through their dates, Jongdae realizes that the rumors aren't true. Jongin is just… misunderstood. Once he steps down from the stage, he's a shy, sweet guy who's often clumsy and clueless. While Jongdae loves his on-stage persona, he grows to love his adorable other side as well. 

Jongdae leans against Jongin. He always likes being the small spoon, his lithe body fits so perfectly against Jongin's. He sighs in delight. "I feel so lucky to have you, Jonginnie. Until now, I sometimes couldn't believe that out of all the people on the campus, you chose me."

Jongin tenderly plants a kiss on Jongdae's apple-like cheek and smiles. "You are shining so brightly, hyung, how can I resist you?" 

Jongdae turns around to face Jongin, his eyebrows tilt cutely in confusion. "Me? Shining? You are the shining one, Jonginnie." In his eyes, Jongin always shines the brightest, especially when he's in his element, with stage spotlights illuminating him. 

The younger man shakes his head. "I wish you could see how bright you are in my eyes." 

To Jongin, Jongdae is like the sun personified. Not only his sunny smile that lights up any place he goes to, but Jongdae is also beautiful, cheerful, and radiating with positive energy, always ready to help, always giving. He may be playful sometimes but meant no harm. He makes friends easily and is able to make people around him at ease. Every student Jongin encounters that know Jongdae always speaks of him with high regard. He's everything Jongin aspires to be. Although whenever he voices it out, his hyung would cutely whine and deny it. 

They are very different. Jongin is tall while Jongdae is tiny. Jongin's body is all hard edges and toned from exercises while Jongdae is soft and squishy. Jongin looks mature for his age, while Jongdae has a babyface, often mistaken as the younger one between the two of them. Jongin is shy and reserved, while Jongdae is sociable and approachable. 

Sometimes people would ask, why their relationship works out. And Jongdae would always answer with this, which Jongin agrees: despite all the differences, they are complementing and supporting each other, perfect for one another. 

Jongin feels so lucky to have Jongdae - his angel, his light. To be showered with praises, understanding, and endless support. To have a glimpse of both his cheery side and his calm side which he rarely reveals to others. Jongdae may be talkative with the others, but with Jongin, he will listen and let Jongin do the talking instead, bringing him out of his quiet shell. Bringing him into his orbit.

With Jongdae, Jongin can be more open, be more like the sun he aspires to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Talk to me & follow me on [twitter @b2utifulife!](https://twitter.com/b2utifulife)


End file.
